


The Moaning Lisa

by leehoseucc



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Art School, Bottom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehoseucc/pseuds/leehoseucc
Summary: Minhyuk is zoned out on his friend’s piece and doesn’t notice the broad frame that’s been standing in front of him for a good 30 seconds until a hand comes down on his work space. Minhyuk blinks at his professor, who’s smiling patiently, stack of papers gone except for the one he’s holding out. “Here’s your project. I was tempted to keep it, but I didn’t think that would be very nice. It’s good work Minhyuk, keep it up and maybe introduce me to whoever it is you drew. I’d like to see if his proportions are really that godly.”





	The Moaning Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya smut, how are ya?
> 
> Sorry, it's been a while since I've written something like this, but huge thanks to Lara, who beta read this and then continued to be a chill dude and screamed with me about dark chocolate.

Saying Minhyuk is scared would be an understatement. If anything, he’s fucking terrified.

The last two weeks have been the worst of his life. His art professor seemed to be torturing him in the worst way one can torture a gay, flirt without being too obvious.

The winks, the off hand yet sweet comments about his appearance, the intent gazes and small touches. So subtle, but the thought in itself was enough to make him go absolutely insane.

And now, he has confessed his love, or rather attraction, through one of his projects and he’s scared of what his teacher is going to say. If he even notices.

“Hyung, calm down. There’s nothing to worry about, the piece looks great! Mr. Lee is going to love it and your grade won’t plummet. And if he doesn’t love it, I’ll beat him up.” Minhyuk looks to the seat next to his, where Changkyun is sitting, ankles crossed and hands in the air as he talks. It’s a funny thought, this short, skinny kid beating up their buff art teacher.

He sighs and rests his head on his hand. “Kyun, I don’t think you understand the position I’m in.” He sees Changkyun’s puzzled look from the corner of his eye, but doesn’t say anything else. He would never let him live it down if he knew, and he probably wouldn’t be able to keep it from his boyfriend either.

“Hyung, why can’t you just tell me? You’ve been stressing over this for weeks.” His hands are in the air again, nearly knocking over his paint brushes. “The meaning behind it can’t be that troubling, can it? I mean, I’ve looked at it a million times and all I see is-”

He’s interrupted by a voice from the front of the room. “I’ll be passing back your projects from last month. There’s a sticky note on the back of each of them with your grade and any additional comments. If you’re not happy with the grade, please come talk to me and we’ll see if it can be adjusted.” 

Mr. Lee, Hoseok as he’s informally referred to as, then starts around the room, passing the projects back with ease. With how familiar he was with his students, he never found the need to ask who someone is. Professors care a bit more, one benefit of a small class.

Changkyun gets his back before Minhyuk and he lets out a shout. “I got a B! I thought for sure it’d be lower than that.” He removes the sticky and lays it down face up, revealing what it is. The assignment was to draw someone you love or admire without their faces appearing, meant to be something to help improve realistic anatomy. Of course Changkyun had his boyfriend, Hyungwon, model for him, but the original point of the project was lost as Hyungwon only wore baggy outfits and it probably never crossed either of their minds to have him strip or wear a t shirt. Probably explaining why he got a B and not an A.

Changkyun takes a picture with the selfie, likely to send it to Hyungwon or to post.

Minhyuk is zoned out on his friend’s piece and doesn’t notice the broad frame that’s been standing in front of him for a good 30 seconds until a hand comes down on his work space. Minhyuk blinks at his professor, who’s smiling patiently, stack of papers gone except for the one he’s holding out. “Here’s your project. I was tempted to keep it, but I didn’t think that would be very nice. It’s good work Minhyuk, keep it up and maybe introduce me to whoever it is you drew. I’d like to see if his proportions are really that godly.”

And he turns around and walks back to the front of the room. Minhyuk mutters something about manners, but Changkyun is staring intently at Hoseok’s back. “Hey, doesn’t-” He looks to Minhyuk’s piece, which he decided to do in water color, and then to Minhyuk himself, eyes wide. “You didn’t,” he says in the most condescending voice he can.

Minhyuk picks up a pencil and starts twirling it with his fingers. “I didn’t what?”

He receives a slap to the arm, thankfully dulled by his sweater. “Hyung! Is that Mr. Lee’s back that you painted?” He’s trying to whisper, but a few people look their way.

“You better shut your trap Kyun, his lecture is starting and I’ll make sure you’ll never have biological children if you say anything.” Changkyun glares playfully, but turns towards the front of the room.

After receiving a short lesson and instructions for a quick piece to go with it, the students are left to roam and gather supplies. Minhyuk stands and heads to a sink with a jar in hand, planning to fill it so he can start another watercolor painting, but halfway there, someone backs into his side, causing him to drop the jar.

The crash startles people around him and nearly everyone turns to look at him. 

“Shit shit shit,” Someone starts, Minhyuk figures it’s the person the bumped into him. “I’m so sorry, I’ll clean this up.” He kneels down and picks up a piece, but Minhyuk drops down with him, waving his hands.

“I’ll do it, it’s fine. Just pay attention next time.” The guy, Minhyuk thinks his name is Jooheon if he remembers correctly, stands up and rubs his neck.

“Are you sure? You probably have something to work on.” Minhyuk looks up at him through his brown bangs and studies him a bit.

“I was going to use watercolor, but it seems as if I no longer have something to hold the most important part besides the paint,” He pauses to make a point, “Water.” He straightens out and smiles, patting his shoulder to show the stunned Jooheon that he was just messing around.

He gets about two steps to where he knows the garbage can usually is, but it’s missing from its place. Instead, Mr. Lee has it in his hands and he’s walking towards Minhyuk.

“I don’t want you to cut yourself on the glass, so I figured I would save you from walking across the room and risking another run in.” He turns to Jooheon, who’s still just standing there, hands in his pockets. “Jooheon-ssi, go ahead and get back to work, I’ll help Minhyuk here.” He nods and goes back to doing whatever it was before, although he’s overly cautious in making sure he doesn’t walk into anyone else with glass in their hands. Minhyuk giggles and drops glass into the bin that was provided, ignoring the stare he can feel coming from Hoseok.

“I have extra jars, about the size of this one was I think, you can have one since students usually bring their own. I think there’s even a set of brand new ones.”

Minhyuk look up, wide eyed at the offer. “You don’t have to do that, especially if you bought them yourself. I’m sure I can buy one if I don’t have more or just ask my mom.” They cleaned it up rather quickly and Hoseok has the last piece of glass in his hand, but he places it back on the ground to grab Minhyuk’s hand instead.

“It’s fine, really. I need to get rid of a few, they’re taking up space in my storage closet and I need to make room for some supplies I ordered the other day.” Minhyuk does his best to not pass out and just ignore the warmth of his professor’s hand on his. He looks around the room, thankful that everyone’s attention was on something else other than them. He tries to use the chatter as white noise to calm himself before answering.

“Alright, if you’re sure. I should just make Jooheon supply me with a new one, but I think he’s gone through enough shock today.” Hoseok smiles and stands, holding his hand out as an offering. Minhyuk reaches for it and places his other hand on the ground in front of him to steady himself, but he wrenches back and gasps.

The glass Hoseok forgot to place in the bin was still sitting there, and Minhyuk had been too focused on his sweet face to avoid it. Red bloomed from a gash in his palm and he cried out in pain. When he looked up, Hoseok was gone and a few people look over again, one or two walking over to see if they could help, but Changkyun pushed past them and crouched down.

“Shit, are you okay? I think Mr. Lee went to grab first aid.” He took Minhyuk’s hand and inspected it. The pain wasn’t too bad, it was just surprising, but tears prick Minhyuk’s eyes and he sniffles. Hoseok is back and he drops to his knees in front of him, motioning at Changkyun to release Minhyuk’s hand.

Hoseok pops the case open with his free hand and grabs a swab and some liquid. “This will sting,” is all he says and Minhyuk braces himself, but he hisses anyways. After seeing Minhyuk is receiving care, the students disperse again, murmuring among themselves and throwing worried glances back, but Minhyuk is too focused on his hand. Hoseok finishes disinfecting it and grabs gauze and medical tape to wrap it. He works in silence, only looking at Minhyuk’s hand, not his face.

When he finishes, he turns his head away and speaks in a soft voice. “I’m sorry, that was completely my fault. I should have thrown that piece away instead of leaving it on the ground. It was stupid of me.” He places Minhyuk’s hand in his lap and moves to stand, but the younger grabs his wrist with his good hand.

“My subject was you.” Why he says it, he doesn’t know, but he wants to take it back as soon as it leaves his mouth. Hoseok looks at him, but Minhyuk can’t figure out what he’s thinking or feeling. His face is almost neutral, but there’s something he can’t place in his features.

Before he can figure it out, Hoseok leans down and whispers in his ear. “See me after class, Minhyuk-ssi.” And he walks away after picking up the glass he left before. Minhyuk shivers, the feeling of Hoseok’s breath still on his face and stands up himself. He nearly forgets about Changkyun, who had scooted a few feet away and had apparently not noticed what just happened.

“Kyun, get off your ass, you can’t sit on the dirty floor like that forever.” The kid huffs, but stands up, walking back to where they were sitting before.

Minhyuk end up just doodling instead of working on the assignment, his injured hand either in his lap or sitting useless on the table. He can’t clench it without it hurting, but it was manageable otherwise. Jooheon walks up at some point, apologizing again for the jar and adding, “You wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I had been paying attention,” but Minhyuk waves him off, saying it doesn’t even hurt that bad. He ends up moving his things to sit by him and they chat, along with Changkyun who butts in whenever he felt like he had something important to say.

When class ends, Minhyuk takes his time packing his things and Changkyun and Jooheon walk out together after he explains he has something to ask their professor. The room empties and it’s just Minhyuk at his workplace and Hoseok at his desk, reading something on his laptop.

The former takes a deep breath, and picks his bag up, making his way over. Hoseok doesn’t look up right away and Minhyuk clears his throat. “You wanted to see me?”

Hoseok nods and closes his laptop, standing as he does. The air is tense, but what that tension really is, Minhyuk doesn’t know. Hoseok doesn’t seem to be mad over his sudden confession, but at the same time, he’s unreadable.

The professor walks around his desk, stopping in front of Minhyuk. “Were you taking wild guesses as to what my bare back looks like? I don’t think you’ve seen it yet and I don’t recall modeling, even with clothes on.”

Minhyuk’s breath catches. “You wear a lot of tight t shirts and I see your back all the time. I guess the details I could make out were imprinted in my mind.” He knows his face is bright red at this point and he looks away, not able to look Hoseok in the eye out of embarrassment. He probably thinks he’s silly and he read too much into his actions.

There’s a hand on his face and he’s forced to look at his professor. “Minhyuk, I need to know right now, would you be okay if I stripped you down, here and now?” His face is soft, now full of affection and admiration, but something akin to lust underneath it all. He decides to ignore the implications and moral dilemma and nods, feeling warmth on his mouth just a moment later.

His eyes flutter shut and he just thanks God he got into a habit of showering in the morning after eating instead of at night when he was cockblocked by the fact he wasn’t clean.

Hoseok takes the lead, obviously wanting control, and Minhyuk lets him have it. His hand lands on Minhyuk’s waist gently, but his grip is firm. They both quickly lose their minds in their frenzy to just touch each other. Minhyuk’s arms make their way around Hoseok’s neck and his fingers tangle in his hair as the older’s mouth trails down his jaw and make their way to his throat.

Suddenly, Minhyuk is lifted up and he instinctively wraps his legs around Hoseok’s waist. He’s held with one arm tightly wrapped around his middle and he faintly hears the sound of items being pushed off the desk, like it’s happening far away, but it’s likely because he’s too focused on the heat of Hoseok’s body heat to properly register anything else.

He’s set down on the desk, but he doesn’t release his legs, instead he tightens them, bringing Hoseok even closer. Hands land on either side of him and Hoseok rests his forehead in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck and starts grinding, using Minhyuk’s legs as leverage. 

The younger gasps into Hoseok’s ear, only making him more eager and gain enough confidence to suck on his neck lighty, probably not enough to make a lasting mark, but Minhyuk finds that he wouldn’t care if it did.

It only take 30 seconds for Minhyuk to become impatient, but Hoseok is determined to take his time apparently. He lazily makes his way back to Minhyuk’s mouth, the latter whining and huffing the whole time. The hem of his shirt is played with, but never lifted to tease him more and he ends up pushing Hoseok back to take it off himself. Hoseok’s smirk as he watched him makes him feel even more defiant and he hops off the desk, grabbing Hoseok’s shirt with his good hand to turn him around and back him against the desk.

He takes it all in turn, never making a sound of disapproval, but not necessarily doing what Minhyuk wants. He’s quit trying to be in charge and lets Minhyuk do as he pleases, which is just doing to whatever to rile Hoseok up as much as he has been. He plays with the button of his jeans, never undoing it, but keeping his hand there to insinuate that he might. He lets the fingers of his other hand, the bandaged one, trail down Hoseok’s face and then down his abdomen before they make their way under his shirt as he kisses him.

Hoseok breaks away for a moment and moves his face to rest his cheek on Minhyuk’s. “Be careful and mind that hand, we don’t want to hurt it again.” The warning warms Minhyuk’s insides and he nods before deciding to work Hoseok’s shirt off. He ends up needing help, which Hoseok is happy to oblige and then he seems to decide it’s time Minhyuk becomes a real mess.

He slips his hand down the back of Minhyuk’s pants grips his ass cheek, but he pulls it back out. Making Minhyuk pout. “Take those off and I’ll grab lube.” Instead of moving, he pouts more. “What is it baby?”

“You said you were gonna strip me down, but all you’ve done is tease.”

Hoseok smirks, grabbing Minhyuk’s hands, still mindful of the cut as ever. “Does the baby boy want to be stripped? I’d be happy to do that, but you have to do something for me in return.”

Minhyuk shudders, “What?”

“After I grab that lube, you have to open yourself up for me,” Minhyuk is tugged closer and Hoseok’s breath lands on his ear. “Can you do that for me?” His heart picks up pace, but he nods and Hoseok turns them around again so that Minhyuk is against the desk once more. He starts tugging at his jeans. He’s careful to leave his underwear in place as he pulls them down and works Minhyuk’s shoes off. Both are discarded and Minhyuk is left nearly naked with a leaking cock still trapped underneath a thin layer of cloth.

Hoseok steps back and looks him over. He looks absolutely beautiful leaning against the desk, huffing with a rosy tint to his cheeks and eyes half closed. When he blinks, it’s slightly uneven, but Hoseok finds it endearing and he can’t believe he never noticed it before. He pecks Minhyuk once before leaving him to around the desk in search if his backpack, which has a bottle of lube buried somewhere in its contents.

When he finds it, he tosses it onto the desk behind where Minhyuk is still standing pulls his wallet out of his back pocket to grab a condom before tossing that to the other side of the desk. He’s painfully hard, but he ignored it in favor of wanting to make sure Minhyuk preps himself properly and doesn’t just rush through it.

He steps back in front of Minhyuk, who has his head thrown back. He’s calmed his breathing in attempt to keep his hands away from his dick. Hoseok reaches around him and grabs the lube, laying his hand on one shoulder and kissing the other.

He hooks his finger in the waistband of Minhyuk’s underwear and tugs down without looking, revealing a flushed cock and leaking head. He keeps his eyes on Minhyuk’s though, gauging his reaction and not wanting him to start feeling self conscious. He presses the lube into his stomach lightly and waits for him to take it before stepping away again and finding a chair.

When his attention returns, Minhyuk has bent over the desk, pretty pink hole on display, and Hoseok takes pride in the fact that’s it’s just for his eyes.

Minhyuk seems to have gained some confidence back as he warms the lube between his fingers. He doesn’t hesitate when he reaches back and prods his middle finger around. It’s his turn to tease and he takes the chance to, despite the fact that it’s a bit of torture for himself. He glances back only to see Hoseok sitting in a chair, intent gaze on his face with his hands knotted together and laying on his stomach. The way he’s sitting makes hard on obvious and he decides to hurry up a bit at the sight.

But before he even gets a third finger in, a warm hand rests on his back and he startles a bit. His wrist is taken away and the lube is grabbed. He doesn’t know what to expect, but Hoseok’s fingers replacing his own is welcome. He starts with two, scissoring a bit, something Minhyuk forgot in his decision to rush.

“Can’t complete one simple task, can you? I just wanted to sit back and watch you fuck yourself with your fingers, but instead you decide to rush it.” He adds a third finger and Minhyuk gasps when he finds his prostate.

“Just,” huff. “Wanted to,” huff, “Make you feel good too.” He wishes Hoseok would stop massaging his prostate the way he is and instead stretch him out like he was supposed to be.

“This isn’t all about me, it’s about you too. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I hurt you, whether or not it was yours or my mistake.” He finishes his statement and mouths at his back, other hand wandering towards Minhyuk’s front. He softly touches his inner thigh and rubs before moving on and up to his lower stomach, but never touching what Minhyuk needs touched the most.

He makes a movement to do it himself, but his wrist is caught. Hoseok’s finger slip out and land on the desk, getting lube on it, but refraining from making a mess concerns neither of them. “You ever came from just cock?” The question causes Minhyuk to groan and drop his head as he shakes it.

“No one has ever been able to fuck me hard enough without finishing first.” Hoseok’s lube covered fingers move to Minhyuk’s nipple and he plays with it a bit, causing Minhyuk to buck forward in pleasure.

His other hand that’s still holding Minhyuk’s wrist lightly trails up his arm, stopping at his other nipple. “What a shame, I bet you would look stunning while you beg to have your own touched.” Minhyuk is spun around and grasped by the middle before being laid down in the desk on his back.

His dick rests on his stomach and he takes notice that Hoseok still has his pants on, but the button is undone and the zipper is down, navy blue boxers peeking through. His eyes wander, looking everywhere but Hoseok’s face, embarrassment dusting his cheeks and neck. His eyes catch on a clock and he’s realizes how late in the day it is, but he’s thankful he didn’t have any other classes.

“Look at me.” Hoseok’s voice demands to be obeyed, so he does. He watches as the elder untucks his cock and rolls the condom on, lining himself up. “You’ve been pretty quiet, but I want to hear you. Don’t worry about anyone else being in the building, the other professors left an hour or so before your class.” He leans over and lifts Minhyuk’s legs, placing his hands on the table, letting his arms support Minhyuk and himself. “Are you ready?” He nods, but Hoseok shakes his head. “Words bub.”

Minhyuk doesn’t trust his voice, but he croaks out a “yes” before Hoseok starts to push in.

He goes slow and the slight burn turns to pleasure as Minhyuk adjusts to his size. Hoseok at least seems affected a little bit as he pants it time with Minhyuk. He leans down, careful to not make Minhyuk stretch too far, and captures his lips with his to distract him as he begins to move. He decides his ultimate goal will be to get Minhyuk to be loud as he still seems to be holding back.

He picks up pace and moves to suck on Minhyuk’s neck again, harder this time, making the man gasp and whine from the loss of contact but then raise his hips at the pleasurable pain of Hoseok trying to form a hickey. He tries to keep it low and flattens his tongue against the spot when he thinks he’s got it, moving his arms to grip Minhyuk’s waist.

The younger gets the idea and moves to grab them himself. He thinks he’s already on the edge and he only gets closer when Hoseok’s grip becomes bruising and he begins to nearly slam into Minhyuk, moving the desk slightly. Despite saying he wants Minhyuk to finish without being touched, he wraps his hand around Minhyuk and pumps him in time with his thrusts. His grunts turn Minhyuk on even more, which at this point should be impossible, but he can’t help the moans that escape past his lips.

Hoseok sets a fast, slightly rough pace as Minhyuk lays there, getting lost in the pleasure and Hoseok’s warmth. He’s so lost that he can’t make an audible warning that he’s about to come. Instead, he lets out a small scream that Hoseok moves to swallow as he comes over his own stomach and Hoseok’s hand. He fucks him through his high, trying to reach his own orgasm before Minhyuk becomes overstimulated.

He looks absolutely stunning when he orgasms, which pushes Hoseok over the edge and he spills into the condom, thrusts getting sloppy and slow.

He eventually comes to a stop and they catch their breath, looking at each other. Hoseok slips out, causing both of them to wince and he ties of the condom, tossing it into a bin next to the desk. He checks Minhyuk over, including his hand and smirks when he sees to darkening mark on his neck before moving to grab a washcloth and walking over to a sink. Minhyuk can’t believe the situation and lets out a laugh.

Hoseok turns around and raises an eyebrow as he wrings out the washcloth. “What is it?”

“It’s just, next time how about you paint me like one of your french girls?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more one shot fics like this at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/leehoseucc/header_photo) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/leehoseucc) (doesn't have to be smut)


End file.
